


"polite"

by me131



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me131/pseuds/me131
Summary: Erin really does try to be polite.





	"polite"

The first time we met she was the picture of crazy. Her hair looked like a bird’s nest on the top of her head, yellow goggles pushed back with glasses of the same colour covering her eyes. A lab coat at least two sizes too big with the most unconventional outfit underneath. She had leaned back way too far to be safe on a swirly chair with her feet propped up on the desk in front of her. On top of that she was messing around with a blowtorch. Her first words to me were unexpected. “Come here often?” I had never been hit on by a woman before, women always just assume I’m straight. “Holtzmann, Virgo, avid skier, gluten full and one hundred percent jazzed to meet you.” 

At this point I could feel she was making fun of me but instead of fuelling her fire, I thought I’d say something polite instead. I tried to at least, I really did but I was taking too long, and I started to panic. My brain was screaming at me ‘SAY SOMETHING POLITE, SAY SOMETHING POLITE.’ Until it became ‘JUST SAY SOMETHING!’, so I opened my mouth and . . . “I would really love to kiss you right now.” My hand shot up to my mouth before I let anything else stupid slip out. Luckily though, before anything else could be said about it, Abby came back to complain about me some more.  
It was forgotten about after that, with all that had happened there wasn’t enough time for it. I think she’d forgotten about it on purpose though, because I couldn’t, no matter how hard I tried. It haunted me far worse than any ghost ever could.

Recently it had gotten worse though. At first, I only thought of it at night lying in bed. I would think of how weird of me it was to say something like that to a stranger, even though I was with Phil at the time. How it wasn’t even true and Holtzmann probably thinks I’m weird now. Then, after the saving the world incident, I had more time to think. I saw a bit more truth to the statement then I had originally thought. Then, two weeks later, I found it hard not to repeat the sentiment every time I was in the same room as her. She’s intoxicating. Her look, her scent, the way her voice sounds when she wakes up from her two o’clock nap. 

She was working across from me. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration, her shoulders tight and fingers tense. Everything focused on her newest invention. I could hear the rain start outside and thought about how I’d have to change out of my heels before heading home so I wouldn’t slip on the already fallen leaves. That was until I noticed the changes it was causing in Holtz. Her hands stopped moving like she didn’t want to make any noise to disturb the rain. I noticed her brow smoothen out and her shoulders loosen and how her eyes flitted shut as her smile grew. It wasn’t a big smile, it wasn’t dazzling or toothy but the most calm and serene smile I’ve ever seen cross her face, like no matter what happened she’d be content if the rain continued to pour. 

“what are we all smiling about?” We both jumped, and Holtz turned to look at me with a confused pout. This was one of these times, I was just itching to say it, to do it. Instead I turned to where Abby was standing. “well?” she waited for an answer that never came. “it doesn’t matter anyway, I’m in a hurry. We got a call, but it doesn’t seem like anything big, so me and Patty are gonna head over and check it out. Will you just make sure your phones aren’t on silent in case we need backup?”

Holtzmann walked over to Abby and put her hand on her shoulder “Of course Abigail we’ve got you’re back” She paused for a second while putting her hands on either side of Abby’s face “But if there is even one scratch on my baby when you bring her back to me you will be in trouble.” I let out a little chuckle at that, earning a glare from Holtz. “I’m serious Erin, I might never want to hurt Abby, but I am a master of passive aggressive payback. She’ll be begging me to forgive her within 12 hours.”

Abby looks as amused as I feel. “what can you possibly do in 12 hours to make me want to beg?” She was shaking her head before she finished the last word, she chuckled. “Actually, you know what? I really don’t wanna know.” Holtzmann smirks back at her and lets out a huff of amusement. Abby turned her back to us, “Later losers!” already halfway down the stairs.

After that we got right back to work. I was tempted to look back over at Holtz, but she kept shifting her gaze towards me every few minutes and fidgeting like she was uncomfortable. After an hour of this I couldn’t help it anymore I had to apologise, we wouldn’t be able to work together if I’m making her uncomfortable. Before I can even open my mouth though she’s out of her seat murmuring goodnight and to call if she’s needed, and she’s gone. 

It happened so fast, I couldn’t ask her to wait so I could apologise, I didn’t even say goodnight. I sat there for a good five minutes just staring at the space at the top of the stairs where I’d last been able to see her. When I came back to my senses I tried to get back to work. An hour later though, I looked at the screen and saw what would usually take me about five minutes. This was really bugging me, had I made Holtzmann so uncomfortable that she had to leave early? Surely, she could’ve just asked me to cut it out? To storm off like that seemed a bit excessive.

I moved upstairs to the couch and waited for Abby and Patty to get back. I was watching Brooklyn 99 because I couldn’t watch anything that needed too much brain power right then. Abby and Patty got back soon enough I had only been waiting for forty minutes. When they got to the third floor they asked where Holtzmann was. “She’s gone home early.” They were confused cause Holtzmann never leaves work early; Usually she’s the last to leave the building in the evenings.

“Ooh, girl definitely has a date, girls are the only reason she’d ever leave this early.” Patty laughs. “Why ya not workin’? We been bustin’ our asses for the past three hours trying to find a non-existent ghost while you been watchin’ TV? No fair!” She complained as she flopped onto the other side of the couch

“Sorry Patty. I’m just really distracted, I was barely getting any work done, even when I was trying, so I decided to take a break. And I don’t think Holtzmann has a date, I think I’m the reason she left.” I said as I slouched further into the couch and crossed my arms. 

Abby finally got to the couch and sat down between us. She put her arms around me and rubbed my arm up and down. “What happened sweetie, did you two fight?”

“No, we barely said a word to each other since you left. I didn’t say anything at all.” My pout just deepened, I sighed, this was gonna come out sooner or later anyway, it still felt weird to say though. “Remember when you came up to tell us you were leaving earlier and asked about our smiles?”

“Yeah, you were both smiling like idiots and wouldn’t tell me why.” She said, a little annoyance creeping into her voice. 

“Yes, well I think that’s what creeped her out, I was kind of staring at her for a while before that. Not in a creepy way or anything, but she just looked so beautiful doing her work and I couldn’t look away. Then the rain started, and it calmed her so much and she looked so peaceful, that’s why she was smiling. The rain. I didn’t even realise I was smiling until you pointed it out but when you did, I think it made her uncomfortable when she realised I was smiling at her. After you left she kept looking over at me to make sure I wasn’t looking at her and when she couldn’t take it anymore she practically sprinted out the door.” It all spewed out of my mouth at once, I barely took a breath. I could feel the tears burning my eyes but not enough to fall.

“OK. So, you like Holtzmann and so you stared at her, she got uncomfortable and left?” Patty asked. I nodded my head, surprised she didn’t make a bigger deal out of me liking Holtzmann. “Well, Baby, that really doesn’t sound like Holtzy are you sure you didn’t just read her wrong?”

“No, Patty. I know what I saw, and she seemed weirded out by me. I have been thinking about this, non-stop, for the past two hours. Ugh I should have apologised before she left! She must be so creeped out, I’m more than ten years her senior and we work together!” I dropped my head into my hands, I shouldn’t have let my crush go further then the first few weeks.

Abby’s phone started to ring, and she looked down to see who it was. “it’s her. Should I say something or not?” I groaned and shook my head with it still in my hands. “Ok then. Ill be back in a few.” She answered the phone on the way out the door. “Hey Holtzy. What’s up?”

I shifted to lie on Patty’s lap. She started to play with my hair. “So . . . you like Holtzy huh?” I didn’t even have to look at her, I could hear the smirk in her voice. I playfully slapped her leg and told her to leave me alone. “No seriously though, you know I support you no matter what right?” I nodded. I was too disappointed to answer verbally. “Even though you always find ways to annoy me!” She started to tickle my sides on the last two words making me squeal and ended in the both of us laughing. I can always count on Patty to lift my spirits even if it’s by something silly like tickling me. 

Abby walked back into the room then. “Hey Erin?” She called me with nerves in her voice.

“Yeees?” I answered her skeptically, knowing I wasn’t going to like what she said next.

“So, as you know I was just on the phone with Holtzmann . . . The thing is though, I asked why she left early. I know, I know, you told me to leave it, but I just couldn’t. I’m sorry. You can be mad at me all you want later, if you want, but before that I would like to point out that her answer to my question was that, all day she thought that you were making fun of her because of the rain thing. She thought that your smile was you mocking her not ‘cause she was beautiful and calm.” I went through a whirlwind of emotion as she talked, at first anger, then then confusion, finally landing on sadness. It saddened me that Holtzmann thought I’d ever think of her in a negative light. 

“Did she say anything else? Do you think I should go see her and explain myself or at least come up with some sort of excuse for being an idiot?” I asked, knowing I needed to make this right, I can’t live with Holtz acting weird around me because she thinks I don’t like some parts of her. 

“Yes, actually. She said she was in the coffeeshop two blocks over and that shell be here in a minute to apologise.” She responded, “Me and Patty will stay until she comes but I think you guys should talk about this alone and I think you should tell her how you feel.”

“No, Abby, I can’t do that. The fact that she didn’t figure it out today was a blessing. She doesn’t feel the same way, or she would have said something by now. I’ll learn to tone it down. You’re right though, we do need to talk I need to apologise for staring and give her an excuse.” I said, glad I have a chance to apologise sincerely and reassure her that I only ever thing good things of her.  
“well she’s not flirting for the fun of it, Erin.” Patty laughed as she made her way into the bathroom. I just rolled my eyes at her and pressed play on the remote.

It was about fifteen minutes later when we heard the firehouse door open and close. Abby and Patty both wished me good luck and headed to the showers to get cleaned up. When Holtz finally made it to the third floor of the building she was slightly out of breath, but slowly made her way over to the sofa. “Um . . . Hi” She was ringing her hands together and wouldn’t look me in the eyes. She sat as far away from me as the couch would let her go.

“Hey” There was a short awkward pause that made me realise other than the first time we met, this is the first time I’ve ever felt awkward around Holtzmann. Almost in synchronicity we both let out a ‘sorry’.

“Wait, what are you sorry for?” She asked with her brows furrowed together, reminding me of earlier that day. I found it hard to look away. “‘Cause, we both know what I’m sorry for! Assuming things and running away. I really don’t think you have anything to be sorry for Er.” She lets out a little chuckle at the end.

“Well, I do. I’m sorry for smiling at you beca-” She interrupted me with a fit of laughter. “stop it Holtz! I’m serious!”

When she calmed down enough to reply she said, “I’m sorry, but are you serious? Smiling isn’t something anyone should ever apologise for, especially when they look as good as you do.” She finished her sentence with a wink, making me blush slightly but I knew I’d have to stop letting these things have an affect on me. 

“Well that’s not all I have to apologise for! I’m sorry for staring and for not explaining myself afterward, I should have stopped you before you left. Most importantly though, I’m sorry for letting you think that I could ever think bad of you. Holtz, I could never think of you as anything less then perfect.” As I finished I saw a red tint to her face but didn’t know why. She had a straight face, so I assumed it was in anger. I was confused and upset that I hurt had her again somehow.

When suddenly, a huge smile cracked across her face “You were staring at me?”

I panicked, I thought she knew I was staring. It was like my mouth disconnected from my brain at this point, I just kept talking and talking, and the stutter wasn’t helpful either. I’m glad of I kept talking now though. “N-No it’s not li- it’s not like in a creepy way. I sw- I swear I was just ab- admiring you, I promise! You just looked so stunning . . . or beautiful or whatever. Bu- uh, I would have stopped if I had a choice! Bu-But you were so peaceful. And you weren’t looking! Please don’t hate m-.” she cut me off by covering my lips with her hand. 

“I would really love to kiss you right now” she said with an earth-shattering smile covering her face. My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened. My mouth hung open as she took her hand away.

“You remembered?” I asked.

“How could I forget the most beautiful woman in the world saying she wants to kiss me?” Her smile never wavered but she let out a small chuckle. 

“Well, get to it then!” We both laughed. She leaned in most of the way but left the rest up to me, giving me a last chance to say no. It was kind of her, but not necessary. I closed the gap and it must have been one of the worst kisses I’ve ever experienced. It was all teeth. Neither of us could stop smiling. It lasted about two seconds at most but ended with us both laughing at ourselves, and how stupid we were being. When the laughing stopped we were still close, neither of us wanting to part just yet. I was looking into her eyes as her eyes stared at my lips. I watched them dilate as I licked my lips. I saw her struggle to pull her gaze up to my eyes. We were both silent now with the music from the bathroom in the background. My own eyes flickered down just quick enough to see her tongue dart across hers lips and back into her mouth. I brought my eyes back up to hers and leaned in again.

This kiss was one hundred times better than the first. There were no teeth involved. Just lips and a little later, tongue, added by Holtz. It was perfect.

“JESUS! Get a room, ladies! No fraternising in the workplace!” Patty once again sending us all into a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. constructive criticism welcome. it's my first fic.


End file.
